Aggretsuko: La Bella y la Hiena
by Zony
Summary: Forzados a tomar un "Viaje de negocios" poco a poco Tsunoda empieza a interesarse en uno de sus compañeros sin que este lo supiera, ¿como hará Tsunoda para llamar la atención de esta Hiena?
1. El Caballero

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

**NOTA:** Hace poco vi esta serie en Netflix y me gusto mucho pero el comportamiento de Retsuko hacia Haida fue algo que no me gusto por lo que hare esta serie como parte de un grupo de series que tengo del mismo tema. Si la Tercera temporada sale y arreglan un poco las cosas entre estos dos me alegraría ya que soy Fan de RetsukoXHaida pero también soy partidario de HaidaXFenneko ciento que esta pareja tiene potencial y no se aprovecha lo suficiente para la cual ya tengo otro Fanfic por si les interesa. Al final si sale la Tercera temporada mirare bien si juntan a Haida con cualquiera de las dos ya que considero que ambas son perfectas para él pero este Fanfic será de TsunodaXHaida para variar un poco de las típicas parejas las cuales son ideales pero muy vistas y espero les guste, esta historia comenzara tiempo después del Especial de Navidad.

**NOTA 2: **Desconozco la edad de Tsunoda pero para esta historia ella tiene casi la misma edad de Haida pero con solo un año de diferencia, no me acuerdo si en la serie se menciona su edad pero como muchos personajes de estatura "pequeña" como Retsuko que tiene 25 años Tsunoda estará más o menos en esa edad.

Capitulo 1 o Único capitulo OneShot: El Caballero

/En las montañas más lejanas de la ciudad/

Ton se vio forzado por sus superiores sacar a todo su equipo por unos cuantos días a un "Viaje de negocios" por las montañas mientras su jefe prepara "algo" en la oficina y esto es gracias a Washimi quien logro hacer que el trabajo no se les fuera recortado a cambio de un viaje al aire libre esto último por que Washimi sabe que su pequeña amiga Retsuko tiene que pagar sus gastos como muchos de los que trabajan y no permitirá que la poca consciencia del jefe afecte de forma negativa a nadie

-Odio caminar-murmura Ton sudando como…., bueno como un cerdo-.

-Yo igual jefecito-decía Komiya quien tenía un abanico muy grande para darle algo de frescura a su jefe-.

Todos en el grupo tenían calor y llevaban ropa "normal" o no llevaban nada de la cintura para arriba a excepción de las mujeres que llevaban con suerte atuendo ligero, algunos se quejaban y los mas grandes cada cierto tiempo se tiraban al suelo a descansar

-Que increíble-decía Tsunoda mirando el paisaje y sacándose una selfie para luego voltearse y seguir su camino sin mirar el resto del lugar-.

Fenneko miraba a Tsunoda sacarse selfies casi sin ver el paisaje en su majestuosidad

Tsunoda llevaba un atuendo mas casual y parecía no afectarle en nada el calor sofocante y no se le podía ver sudando, parecía tan relajada y serena que si fuera por ella ya habría ido al lugar donde se dirigían pero al no poder separarse del grupo y no saber a dónde se dirigen se dedicaba a ir de adelante a atrás sacándose fotos y ganándose el odio de algunos compañeros al ser ella aparentemente inmune a lo que todos padecían con una sonrisa en la cara

-Que falsa-murmuraba Fenneko con algo de enojo al verla a Tsunoda tan fresca como una lechuga, pero para ella eso solo era un "filtro" y en verdad se estaba muriendo de calor lentamente-.

Vemos a Haida quien llevaba un pantalón corto, sandalias y sin camisa mientras se derretía a cada paso deseando que el jefe los mande a casa pero sus superiores exigieron un viaje de negocios a las montañas y si el faltaba seria como faltar al trabajo y le restarían ese día y el siguiente y el siguiente a ese y quien sabe cuántos días más, así de claro lo dejo

Retsuko caminaba al lado de Fenneko ambas tenían pantalones cortos y llevaban camisas ligeras como si estuvieran en la playa pero sin la playa y se les podía notar que estaban completamente cansadas y sudadas y cada paso sentían que las acercaba más a la tumba la cual podía ver escrita "Aquí yace Retsuko la trabajadora más seria jamás vista", solo ver estas palabras le hacía no perder el ritmo y trataba de caminar rápido

-¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que seguir caminando?-pregunto la hiena en voz alta-si morimos aquí será su culpa-decía Haida tratando de taparse con una gran hoja mientras le gritaba al jefe-.

-Falta poco-murmuro el cerdo-un poco más y llegaremos al destino en el mapa-decía el jefe Ton mirando un mapa el cual estaba muy arrugado y con manchas de sudor-.

El bosque era hermoso y verde pero el calor del sol opacaba el hermoso lugar convirtiéndolo en una fosa de fuego sacada del infierno más caliente y más profundo

-¿Cuánto queda por llegar?-pregunto Kabae con tono cansado y mirando al cielo deseando que una nube, cualquier nube los salve pero el cielo estaba despejado completamente y sus lagrimas se hacían vapor cada vez que miraba el cielo en busca de una nube-.

Anai y Ookami llevaban entre los dos una gran heladera refrigerante con bebidas y aperitivos para todos, pero el calor cobro las vidas de casi todas las botellas dejando solo el hielo y las botanas las cuales no habían sido tocadas ya que el hielo era muy pedido por mucho para aliviar el calor pero si se llevaban todo el hielo las botanas se pudrirían y serian incomibles por lo cual se le puso un candado

-Anai si muero aquí quema mí puesto de trabajo-murmuraba Ookami cansado y deseando sacar un poco de hielo de la heladera pero el candado se lo impedía-.

-No puedo hacer eso-respondió Anai con su típico tono pero muy cansado y con calor-.

-Prende fuego mi cajón-decía Ookami mirando de reojo-.

-Si quieres puedo tirarlos en el baño-decía Anai con su típico tono malhumorado-.

-Bien, pero más te vale que lo tapes para que nadie lo pueda usar por horas o mi fantasma te atormentara en la oficina-decía Ookami con tono cómico-.

Más atrás vemos como Fenneko logro de alguna forma usar a Haida como su transporte

-Ve más rápido que me muero-decía Fenneko en posición algo rara, como si tratara de imitar a alguien que se desmallo o que se está a punto de desmayar

-¿Cómo te sientes Fenneko?-pregunto Retsuko acercándose un poco-.

-Me muero-respondió Fenneko haciendo un gesto de desmallo con su mano-.

-Ya casi llegamos solo aguanta un poco-decía Retsuko algo preocupada por su amiga-.

Vemos más adelante a Tsunoda quien se paro arriba de un gran roca que estaba en el camino para sacarse una cuenta selfies pero en eso y de forma muy sorpresiva Tsunoda callo de la piedra en la que estaba sacándose la selfies de forma muy brusca dejando a alguno de lo que presente sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que ella se fuera a caer por lo que nadie le advirtió de no subirse

-Auch-murmura-¿y mi teléfono?-pregunto Tsunoda levantándose de forma apresurada pero de repente un dolor muy fuerte la invadió, se había herido al caerse y apenas y se podía mantener en pie

El grupo más cercano a ella se dispuso a ayudarle, Fenneko bajo rápidamente de los brazos de Haida para acercarse a ver como estaba Tsunoda luego de agarrar su teléfono en la maleza

-Valla caída, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Fenneko devolviéndole el teléfono a Tsunoda mientras la intentaba ayudar a levantase-.

-Si estaré bien…-murmuro Tsunoda pero no podía levantarse del todo podía ver varios raspones profundos y moretones en ambas piernas ya que al caer giro encima de la roca cortándose con los bordes puntiagudos-.

Haida y Retsuko se acercaron a ella y le grupo se comenzó a detener ya que no podían dejar a nadie atrás para su mala suerte la que parecía ir más rápido y se la pasaba demasiado bien termino retrasándoles

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-grito el cerdo-súbete a la heladera y sigan caminando-ordeno Ton tratando de limpiarse el sudor con el mapa-.

Anai y Ookami se acercaron para que Tsunoda se sentara y cumplir el sueño de ser la pequeña princesa en un trono con dos guardaespaldas pero para su mala suerte si es que se puede tener más mala suerte la heladera estaba muy fría para su trasero congelando su pelaje casi de forma instantánea

-Esto esta helado-decía Tsunoda apoyada en Retsuko quien toco la tapa y noto el inmenso frio que emanaba atreves de la puerta-.

-No puede ser tan malo…-decía Fenneko sentándose rápidamente en la tapa pero tan rápido como se sentó dio un gran salto al darse cuenta que su cola esponjada se había congelado-.

-Eso está muy frio-murmuro Fenneko alejándose lentamente-.

-¡Apúrate o moriremos por tú culpa!-gritaron alguno de los empleados enfurecidos con Tsunoda quien no podía hacer nada y se sentía muy mal para poder seguirles el ritmo-.

Trato de caminar pero no pudo, sus heridas eran muchas y a cada paso que intentaba se abrían más dejando ver un poco de sangre en su pelaje, trato de pararse encima de la heladera pero no podía hacer presión sin sentir dolor y el frio la lastimaba mucho, de un segundo a otro comenzó a desesperarse y no sabía que podía hacer

De forma repentina Haida tomo a Tsunoda de la cintura y con una delicadeza y rapidez la puso en sus brazos y se dispuso a seguir su camino

-Yo la llevo, ¡sigan caminando!-gritaba Haida al grupo quienes siguieron lentamente el camino, algunos le agradecían pero otros le decían sutilmente que lance a Tsunoda por un barranco ya que el poco tiempo que les hizo parar casi hace que todos terminen rostizados-.

Tsunoda estaba muy apenada por aquella situación y se disculpaba cada cierto tiempo con Haida por los inconvenientes y con sus compañeros pero estos últimos la ignoraban a excepción de Retsuko y Fenneko quienes le decían "No hay problema" con tono amigable a cada disculpa que Tsunoda daba

-Lo lamento tanto-decía Tsunoda con sus ojos brillosos y muy triste a lo que Haida solo reía un poco antes aquella palabras-.

-No hay problema, créeme estoy acostumbrado a llevar a alguien en brazos desde hace unas horas-decía Haida con tono tranquilo mirando el camino-.

-Si, a mi-decía Fenneko quien caminaba a su lado muy cansada y deseando ser la siguiente en ser llevada-.

-Haida es alguien muy amable-decía Retsuko con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, Haida se percato de esto y no pudo evitar ruborizarse-.

Tsunoda no paraba de mirarlo directamente, Haida no se volteo mucho a verla ya que estaba mirando el camino pero Tsunoda no podía evitar pensar que Haida se veía perfecto, sin ningún tipo de filtro él se veía tan bien, tan genial, tan maravilloso, no pudo evitarlo y paso varios minutos mirándolo mientras el sol le daba en la cara pero él seguía su camino sin preocupación, no se inmutaba ante tal calor que los abrazaba a ambos de forma tan intensa.

Tsunoda estaba tan cerca que estaba sintiendo los sudores del pelaje de Haida en su pelaje y poco a poco perdía el dolor de la caía por completo y al estar tan cerca de su pecho podía escuchar el latido de su corazón el cual le relajaba bastante, no tenía ningún temor en apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, esa cercanía le hacía sentir segura

Fenneko miro de reojo como Tsunoda se apoyaba en el pecho de Haida, le parecía algo muy extraño pero en su mente se decía que tal vez se había desmallado por el calor y no le prestó tanto interés

Retuko también vio como Tsunoda se apoyaba en el pecho de Haida y no podía evitar pensar que se veían muy adorables, era una imagen muy tierna de ver

-Podría estar así todo el día-susurro Tsunoda en voz muy baja mirando a Haida con el sol en la cara luciendo tan admirable-.

Luego de horas llegaron al hotel de lujo donde se hospedarían y mientras más se acercaban más de uno logro darse cuenta de algo muy particular en ese lugar, algo que parecía poco pero en ese preciso momento no paso desapercibido por nadie

-¿Eso es un estacionamiento?-pregunto Ookami notando un estacionamiento y varios autos-.

-¿Por qué no vinimos en auto?-pregunto Anai quien parecía muy molesto-.

-Teníamos que acortar gastos así que mande todas nuestras cosas en un transporte y a nosotros no toco llegar a pie-decía Ton acercándose al lugar-.

Todos los empleados parecían echar fuego de la ira ante tales revelaciones o tal vez se habían prendido fuego de verdad, con aquel calor era difícil darse cuenta de no ser por los ojos rojos y la ira reflejada en cada rostro cansado y sediento

/Dentro del Hotel

Era un Hotel muy largo y grande, todo con un estilo muy particular casi como hawaiano o algo parecido, había una zona para descansar varias piscinas y una hermosa vista del bosque, pero para muchos esa linda vista fue opacada por la caminata que tuvieron que hacer para llegar

-Bien escuchen-decía el jefe acercándose al grupo de trabajadores-todos sus equipajes están en el segundo piso, hay muchas habitaciones con computadoras portátiles listas para empezar con el trabajo pero solo podemos ocupar algunas por lo cual tendrán que compartir-decía Ton mostrando un mapa del hotel con una mano y en la otra tenía una caja llena de llaves enumeradas-.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y hablar para saber quien se quedaba con quien pero el jefe hablo

-Para hacer esto más rápido yo elegiré quien se queda con quien-decía el jefe con sus ojos rojos- les daré las llaves de sus habitaciones y los aceptaran sin rechistar, ustedes dos en la misma habitación-apuntado a Anai y Ookami quienes no parecían sorprendidos-ustedes dos también-apuntando a Fenneko y Retsuko-veo que Haida trajo a su compañera de cuarto perfecto-decía mirando a Haida y Tsunoda quien seguía en sus brazos quien al escuchar eso ultimo se separo un poco de Haida y se le podían ver alguno pelos parados y duros al estar tanto tiempo justo a él su pelaje se endureció del lado que tenia apoyada contra su pecho-

El jefe comenzó a juntar a cada uno de los trabajadores poco a poco pero en verdad solo apuntaba a los que estaban cercas unos de otros a lo que todos consideraron que al jefe le faltaba imaginación

Ookami abrió la heladera y para su sorpresa todo el interior era un cubo de hielo completo del tamaño de la misma heladera, con ayuda de Anai voltearon la heladera para que el cubo de hielo saliera y luego de mucha pelea logro caer dejando ver todos los aperitivos congelados mientras echaba vapores al entrar en contacto con el calor

/En el segundo piso/

Vemos a Haida llevando a Tsunoda en un carrito con todas sus maletas, cabe destacar que Haida solo tenía tres maletas grises y Tsunoda casi quince de varios tamaños y formas

-Perdón Haida-murmuraba Tsunoda triste al no poder llevar ella todas sus cosas y obligar a Haida-.

-No hay problemas supongo que era de esperarse-decía Haida llevando las maletas de ambos en un carrito y a Tsunoda quien no podía caminar-.

-Seguramente querías estar con alguien más útil-murmuro algo triste-prometo no volver a ser una molestia-decía Tsunoda con tono triste, luego noto a Fenneko y Retsuko entrar a una habitación-.

-Parece que serán nuestras compañeras esto es genial-murmuraba Haida con rubor en las mejillas y muy contento al saber que Retsuko estaría tan cerca-.

Tsunoda no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su forma de hablar y su comportamiento ante aquella habitación ya que Haida paró en seco y parecía bailar o festejar algo luego de ver a Fenneko y Retsuko entrar a su habitación

Ya dentro de la habitación Haida dejo de forma gentil a Tsunoda en la gran cama de dos plazas para luego entrar el carrito con el equipaje y dejarlo en un rincón donde no moleste

-Por fin-decía Haida recostándose en su cama-.

Tsunoda miraba la puerta de sus compañeras ya que la puerta de ellos estaba abierta y apuntaba directamente a la otra habitación y solo podía pensar en la forma en la que Haida reacciono al ver a Fenneko y Retsuko entrar, como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo…

-Bien me voy a bañar-murmuro la hiena pero se volteo a ver a su compañera- ¿quieres ir primero Tsunoda?-pregunto Haida a lo que Tsunoda asintió saliendo de sus pensamientos-.

-Bien te daré privacidad-decía Haida levantándose y saliendo de la habitación-.

Tsunoda reacciono y saco su teléfono algo emocionada para sacar una foto del lugar y subirlo a instagram pero no encontraba un "Filtro" adecuado para sacar dicha foto y solo pensaba en la habitación del frente y en sus residentes, las cuales le ayudaron en el camino pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Haida y alguna de ellas…

-No-murmuro para sí misma-mejor me voy a bañar antes que llegue Haida…-se decía Tsunoda rengueando un poco para llegar al baño el cual está a pocos metros de su cama mientras se imaginaba a Haida como un Caballero con armadura al recordar como la llevo en brazos algo que le provocaba rubor en las mejillas-.

/Fuera de la Habitación/

Fenneko estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando noto que Haida salía de la otra habitación y sin mirar se alejo en dirección a las escaleras tarareando

Fenneko no pudo evitarlo y entro en la habitación pensando que Haida y Tsunoda se habían marchado por lo que se dispuso a fisgonear las cosas y para su poca sorpresa su primera teoría era cierta y Tsunoda había llevado muchas maletas de colores rosas pastel y blanco y Haida apenas y tenia tren de distintos tamaños y bastantes ligeros en comparación a las de Tsunoda que parecían pesar una tonelada o más

De repente Fenneko se asusto al escuchar la ducha por lo que se preparaba para huir de forma sigilosa hasta la puerta teniendo miedo que Tsunoda se entere que estaba ahí pero algo que se escuchaba desde dentro la hizo frenar así que se acerco lentamente y puso su oreja para escuchar atenta a lo que Tsunoda parecía estar diciendo…

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste esta pareja algo rara la cual nació mientras hacia el FanFic de FennekoXHaida y me decidí a hacerlo al no ver muchas historia de TsunodaXHaida por no decir que no pude encontrar ninguna.


	2. Las amigas parte 1

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

Capítulo 2: Las amigas parte 1

Tsunoda entro a ducharse para sacarse la suciedad y poder ponerse ropa limpia ya que la que tenía se ensucio con la caída y se había roto en algunas partes y tenía impregnada el olor de Haida al haber estado entre sus brazos en pleno sol

Al entrar parcialmente en la ducha pudo ver las heridas que se había hecho al caer de la roca, su cuerpo entero tenía ligeros moretones y raspones que se podían ver levemente si levantaba un poco su pelaje, algunos raspones eran leves pero había una en su abdomen que era profunda y le dolía un poco al tocarla

-Supongo que no podré usar biquini…-susurro Tsunoda al ver lo mal que estaba y no puedo evitar pensar que pasaría si la gente la viera con tantos raspones que sobresalían por encima de su pelaje y el gran problema que sería para su vida social en instagram-.

Tsunoda entro por completo a la ducha la cual tenía una forma cuadrada de 90x90 más o menos con ventanas traslucidas que servía para que la persona de adentro no fuera fácilmente visible por alguien que estuviera afuera y mantener la poca privacidad en caso que alguien entre de improvisto

Encendió el agua lentamente, lo primero que salió fue agua fría la cual le genero un ligero dolor al entrar en contacto con sus heridas y luego salió el agua caliente, lentamente el agua se volvió tibia y agradable y pudo limpiar la tierra y suciedad de sus heridas más visibles

-Que horrible-susurro al mirar con cuidado que la herida del abdomen que llegaba hasta la espalda-si Haida estuviera aquí me ayudaría a limpiar la parte que no puedo alcanzar…-susurraba Tsunoda tratando de doblar su brazo para poder limpiar su herida de la parte trasera sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que implicaba, solo imaginar a Haida sin camisa y ayudándole como lo había hecho antes la tenía en un estado de concentración medio extraño pero no le importaba-.

Mientras más trataba de alcanzar su espalda para poder sacarse la tierra con cuidado comenzó murmurar sobre Haida y lo mucho que le serviría si estuviera con ella en ese preciso momento dentro del baño

/Afuera del baño/

Fenneko se acercó lentamente a la puerta al escuchar a Tsunoda hablar de Haida y se dispuso a escuchar esperando que aquella mujer no trame nada malvado contra su amigo, siendo alguien tan "popular" en redes sociales lo último que quiere es que Haida sea humillado de alguna forma por compartir habitación. Solo pensar en las infinidades de fotos de Haida durmiendo con el hocico abierto en Instagram le hacía enojar más y más llegando a creer que tal vez planearía algo para destruirlo y hacer que abandone la habitación y que ella se la quedara solo para ella. Mientras más se llenaba la mente de infinidad de situaciones en las que Haida terminaba perjudicado su ira crecía ya que en cierto punto, se creyó todo lo que estaba pensando

-¿Qué estará murmurando?-se preguntó Fenneko apoyando la oreja en la puerta con delicadeza para que su cabeza no toque la superficie-.

_*Haida…*-susurro de Tsunoda apeas audible-._

Fenneko comenzó inconscientemente a acercarse más y más a la puerta dejando su oreja completamente pegada y con su cabeza apoyada

_*Haida…*-Murmuro más audible de parte de Tsunoda-._

Fenneko en este punto estaba roja de ira al pensar que tal vez planeaba algo en voz alta por pensar que Haida no estaba y solo eso, le hacía imaginarse a Haida llorando por alguna monstruosa acción hecha la "Reina del Instagram" y su bola de idiotas que la siguen

_*PAF*_ golpe muy fuerte en la puerta

Fenneko se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y retrocedió aterrada-¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?!-pensó para sus adentros aterrorizada de lo que puede pasar si descubren que se metió en una habitación ajena sin permiso de nadie

-¿H-Haida?-pregunto Tsunoda desde adentro del baño con temor ante el inmenso golpe hecho a la puerta-.

Tsunoda está temblando en la ducha luego de aquel sorpresivo golpe hecho a la puerta ya que no escuchó a Haida llegar y el agua de la ducha está encendida-Tal vez me estaba llamando y no lo escuche…-pensó para sus adentros mientras se tranquilizaba

-¡¿Qué hago?!-pensó Fenneko aterrorizada de lo que pasaría-.

-H-haida…, p-puedes pasar hay una ventana traslucida-dijo Tsunoda con tono tímido, tal vez solo quería usar el inodoro y ella estaba acaparando el baño-.

En eso la puerta se abre lentamente, muy lentamente y desde dentro de la ducha Tsunoda se da cuenta que no es Haida, si no otra persona pero no reconocía quien era

-Ups…-susurro-P-pensé que era Haida solo lo quería asustar un poco-decía Fenneko con tono tímido y tratando de sonar convincente-.

-…-silencio por parte de Tsunoda-.

-…-silencio por parte de Fenneko-.

El silencio y la incomodidad de ambas se podían cortar con un cuchillo de papel dejado a la pobre Fenneko entre tirarse por la ventana o tirarse por la ventana de cabeza, se moría de la vergüenza

-Él…-susurro la peli naranja -él salió hace unos minutos…-murmuro Tsunoda con tono algo cortante-.

-V-vale…-susurro-Me voy a buscarlo…, perdón por las molestias-decía Fenneko colorada de la vergüenza y huyendo de la habitación a toda velocidad-.

-…-Silencio por parte de Tsunoda-.

Tsunoda no pudo evitar preguntase que tipo de relación tenía esa mujer con Haida, esa confianza para golpear la puerta con tal de asustarle y esa confianza para entrar a la habitación sin tocar la puerta…, eso luego lo averiguaría ya que primero se tenía que limpiar las heridas o se infectarían y gracias a esa interrupción se tardara más de lo que pensaba, solo podía pensar lo enojada que estaba con ella y con Haida por tener una amiga tan desquiciada y lo buena amiga que sería ella misma en comparación a Fenneko –yo sería una buena amiga…-susurro para sus adentros mientras miraba la puerta

/En la Habitación de Fenneko de Retsuko/

Vemos a Retsuko terminar de acomodar algunas cosas de ella y de Fenneko para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y saludar a sus vecinos de enfrente con cortesía

-¿Dónde estará Fenneko?-pregunto Retsuko mirando las cosas de Fenneko que ella tuvo que ordenar ya que su amiga ni bien entraron se fue sin decir nada-.

Antes de llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar la como se abría y cerraba la puerta de sus vecinos por lo que se apresuró para poder saludar

Al abrir levemente se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el pasillo por lo que sus vecinos habían llegado y era el momento perfecto de ir a saludar

/En el pasillo que separa ambas habitaciones/

Retsuko se quedó mirando un poco la puerta y tratando de hacerse a la idea de quienes estaban, en el PEOR de los casos, su jefe, en el segundo de los casos un Asesino Serial Psicópata, la segunda opción era la mejor desde su punto de vista y con todo el miedo del mundo toco con amabilidad la puerta

_*Toc* Toc* Toc* (Sonido gentil al tocar la puerta)_

Luego de unos leves minutos se escuchó a alguien acercarse y girar le picaporte

-¿H-hola?-susurro Tsunoda con algo de miedo luego del pequeño incidente con doña "Le pego a la puerta con fuerza para que te asustes" y todavía no se había recuperado del todo del sobresalto que se dio-.

-¡Tsunoda!-grito Retsuko con mucha felicidad al verla y lo más importante, saber que estaba con su amigo Haida, los tres compartirían estancias como en el trabajo y eso la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad-.

Antes que Tsunoda pudiese decir algo, Retsuko entra apresurada a la habitación y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego de eso comenzó a buscar en la habitación a su amigo

-¿Y Haida?-pregunto Retsuko mientras examinaba el lugar-.

-Salió hace un momento…-murmuro Tsunoda con tono algo enojado, Retsuko había entrado sin su permiso y ella todavía no se había cambiado, apenas y llevaba una toalla para cubrirse-.

-Oh….-susurro Retsuko con tono triste mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza y se acercaba a la entrada-.

Luego de una breve y muy cortante charla Tsunoda cerró la puerta y Retsuko decidió ir al piso inferior bastante contenta y dando pequeños saltos

Tsunoda decidió cambiarse antes de que otra "Amiga" de Haida decidiera colarse en su habitación para saludar -¿Cuántas amigas tiene?-se preguntó algo enojada, inconsciente siquiera de la cantidad de mujeres que hay en el trabajo solo se le imaginaba que tarde o temprano alguna llegaría

/En el piso inferior/

Vemos a Haida, Ookami y Anai con cinceles y martillos rompiendo el cubo de hielo para rescatar los aperitivos ya que tenían hambre y ya habían gastado su dinero en la comida como para dejar que se desperdicie y los otros empleados no parecían interesado en volver por sus cosas por lo que aprovecharan esa oportunidad antes que alguno bajara y los viera y en consecuencia pedirle lo que ellos habían comprado

Retsuko estaba al lado de Haida dándole ánimos y este parecía un tonto mientras picaba con fuerza y sumamente colorado pero el Hielo era sumamente duro y por más que hubiera mucho calor este no se inmutaba lo mas mínimo

Fenneko no le quitaba la vista a unos chocolates que se veían costosos y a los cuales estaba dispuesta a robar en cuanto el hielo se rompiese

Luego de mucho forcejeo Ookami le dio el golpe de gracia despedazando el hielo y asustando a más de uno ya que fue un golpe sumamente violento he inesperado

-¡Mío!-grito Ookami sacando varias bolsas de manís salados que tanto le gustaban y por lo único por lo que había hecho tanto trabajo-.

-Yo tomare esto-decía Anai con su tono normal tomando dos botellas pequeñas y unas cuantas bolsas con dulces de colores-.

Fenneko se abalanzó sobre el hielo y huyo con las únicas tres cajas de chocolates a toda marcha antes que alguien le quitase su premio-.

-¿Qué debería sacar?-susurro Haida mirando los aperitivos, él solo los ayudo por ser un buen amigo pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza tomar algo para sí mismo-.

-¿P-puedo tener eso?-susurro Retsuko con algo de vergüenza apuntando a unas papas y un helado a lo que Haida asintió con gusto y se los entrego-.

Acto seguido Haida tomo cinco paquetes de papas fritas, una botella grande y se despidió de sus amigos quienes se veían satisfechos con su trabajo y terminaban de secar los restos del hielo mientras Ookami le lanzaba algunas bolsas pequeñas a Haida quien ya se iba y apenas y había sacado algo de valor-.

Ookami como su mejor amigo decidió guardar algunas cosas para dárselas después y Anai solo le importaban los caramelos y terminar de sacar una caja de bombones de un pedazo de hielo que no se había terminado de romper

Al cabo de las horas ya habían terminado de extraer todo los aperitivos y solo quedaba un gran charco de agua en el lugar que luego fue trapeado y secado por un empleado

/En los pasillos del piso superior/

Haida camina al lado de Retsuko sumamente colorado y tratando de decir algo inteligente sobre su fuerza o como el hielo no era rival para él

Retsuko le prestaba toda la atención del mundo como era de esperase y con una gran sonrisa, ella le creía todo lo que le decía ya que Haida no parecía el tipo de hombre que un poco de hielo pueda derrotar y mientras llegaban a sus respectivas habitaciones Haida se detuvo

-Em…, esto…-susurro el peli gris-¿Qué harás esta noche?-pregunto Haida colorado completamente tratando de no morir de vergüenza-.

Retsuko se lo quedo viendo por unos segundos y trato de pensar en algo, pues no había nada esa noche más que ver la tele mientras comía helado

-Nada-respondió Retsuko bastante contenta desprendiendo un aire cálido-.

-B-b-bueno que te parece si…-murmuraba el peli gris pero su puerta se abrió de golpe-¿Tsunoda?-pregunto Haida con tono sorprendido y aterrado de lo que estaba viendo-.

Vemos salir con dificultad a Tsunoda de su habitación quien tenía una especie de biquini rosa pero sus cicatrices eran sumamente llamativas y a penas y se podía mantener de pie

Retsuko la vio sorprendida y no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarla para que se mantuviese de pie

-Estoy bien-decía la peli naranja-solo voy a tomar sol en la piscina-decía Tsunoda con tono alegre pero Haida tiro todas las cosas que había llevado al suelo y la levanto para luego meterla en la habitación-.

Vemos a Retsuko levantar las cosas que Haida había llevado y llevarlas el interior de la habitación

-Estoy bien enserio -decía Tsunoda tratando de pararse y lucir sana pero no podía-.

-Necesitas descanso-decía el peli gris-esas heridas no sanaran pronto-decía Haida con tono preocupado-.

-P-pero yo no quiero estar so…-replicaba Tsunoda pero los cálidos dedos de Haida la callaron-.

-Yo me quedare contigo hasta que te recuperes y no te quedaras sola-decía el peli gris-¿te parece bien?-pregunto Haida desprendiendo una calidades inmensa por lo que Tsunoda sin poder decir nada decidió asentir-.

_*Toc* *Toc* Toc* (Sonido algo pesado tocando la puerta)_

-Pase-decía Haida al reconocer esa forma de tocar la puerta-.

Vemos a Fenneko con todo el hocico pintado de chocolate y caminado con dificultad mientras se acercaba a Retsuko

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Fenneko con tono alegre luego de zamparse los chocolates para luego voltearse al ver a Tsunoda y no pudo evitar mirar sus cicatrice dejándola con el hocico abierto por la sorpresa-.

-E-estoy bien no te preocupes-murmuraba Tsunoda al ver la cara de terror absoluto de Fenneko quien de un solo manotazo se limpió el hocico al verla en ese estado-.

-¡Pero que mier…!-grito Fenneko aterrada pero Retsuko la detuvo-.

-No grites que la asustaras-decía Retsuko preocupada por Tsunoda-.

-¿Tan violenta fue la caída?-pregunto Fenneko en su infinita incapacidad de imaginarse tal escenario, era simplemente aterrador que esa cicatrices resalten más que el biquini el cual es ROSA, su ropa era lo de menos esas heridas era sumamente visibles

-Ya vengo, voy a buscar algo en mis maletas no tardo-decía Haida dirigiéndose a sus maletas-.

Vemos a Haida dirigirse a una de sus maletas mientras Tsunoda, Retsuko y Fenneko se lo quedaban viendo de forma simultáneas

Retsuko se sintió conmovida por esas palabras de apoyo y estaba bastante colorada, Haida siempre es optimista en todo y siempre trata de ser un compañero y amigo ejemplar, solo imaginar lo mucho que se esfuerza le dejaba el rostro colorado

Fenneko se volteó a ver a Haida quien buscaba algo en sus maletas, siempre se preocupa por todos, si ella estuviera lastimada Haida serie el primero en ofrecer su ayuda sin dudarlo aunque estuviera fingiendo como la vez que consiguió que la cargase en brazos antes del incidente de Tsunoda, ella sabía que Haida se dio cuenta que mentía pero aun así la cargo durante bastante tiempo, es un gran amigo, el mejor de todos y eso le generaba un leve rubor

Tsunoda solo podía ver como Haida inspeccionaba entre sus cosas, ese hombre parecía tener todo bajo control y desprendía una aire de seguridad que la hacía sentir cómoda, el rubor no se hizo esperar al recordar cuando la llevo en brazos durante varios kilómetros

Todas se voltearon para verse a los ojos las unas a las otras solo para notar que las tres estaban rojas, algo que no ayudo y aumento el color que ya tenían

-Por fin lo encontré -decía Haida sacando de unas de sus maletas una pequeña caja con una cruz roja-.

Haida se volteó y noto que las tres mujeres delante de él tenían sus caras rojas como tomates-"debe de ser el calor"-pensó Haida preocupado y levantando levemente la mano para sentir la calefacción del lugar

-Luego ajustare el termostato-decía Haida con tono preocupado al pensar que el calor les afectaba a sus amigas-.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso y para variar eso no ayudo en nada que la preocupación de Haida por ellas sea la calefacción siendo otra cosa el causante de sus repentinas caras rojas

Luego de unos pocos minutos de limpiar bien las heridas, desinfectarlas con un líquido y vendarlas Haida tomo asiento y dio un largo suspiro

-Bien con eso bastara por ahora-decía Haida mientras veía a Tsunoda-.

Tsunoda tenía las piernas con vendajes en las parte de los muslos, su brazo izquierdo casi hasta la muñeca y también en el abdomen, curiosamente el hecho de usar biquini ayudo a Haida a encontrar las heridas más profundas con mayor facilidad, pero, Tsunoda se moría de la vergüenza pero aun así se sentía segura con su presencia

Retsuko y Fenneko solo podían ver como Haida con una delicadeza inmensa tocaba y examinaba las heridas con cuidado mientras limpiaba y la vendaba, eso les hizo imaginar si ellas estuvieran en el lugar de Tsunoda lo que las dejo algo coloradas pero no duraría mucho ya que Haida estaba más preocupado por Tsunoda de lo que podría estar de cualquiera de ellas en ese momento ya que ni se volteó a verlas en lo que duro el tratamiento

-Gracias-murmuro Tsunoda con tono amable pero bastante colorada-.

-No hay de que, si necesitas algo más tu dime y yo te ayudo-decía Haida con una gran y sincera sonrisa desprendiendo una cálida sensación de seguridad para todas las presentes-.

Luego de esta pequeña escena Fenneko y Retsuko fueron mandadas por Haida a buscar alguna enfermería en el hotel ya que las vendas se le habían acabado dejándolo a solas con Tsunoda

-Gracias por todo-murmura la peli naranja-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Tsunoda tratando de ser agradecida y mostrar aprecio y preocupación pero Haida estaba muy cómodo acostado en la cama con una sonrisa mirando la tele-.

-Yo estoy bien pero trata de no esforzarte demasiado o se te caerán las vendas-respondía Haida con un tono amable mientras miraba las noticias-.

Tsunoda estaba sentada en su cama, su celular no paraba de recibir mensajes de sus seguidores de Instagram, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sacarse una foto o responder a alguien. Agarro su celular le saco la tapa y tiro la batería –"Estoy ocupada"-murmuro en voz baja para luego mirar a Haida quien ahora miraba por la ventana

Esa escena era digna de una foto, arrepentida volvió a colocar la batería de su celular, lo prendió lo más rápido posible y mientras se prendía se preguntaba que tipo de "Filtro" sería perfecto pero eso no puedo ser posible

Fenneko y Retsuko entraron y lo que vio Fenneko le hizo recordad lo que había pensado antes, al verla con su cámara apuntado a Haida quien estaba distraído mirando por la ventana le hizo enojar visiblemente. Tsunoda no tuvo tiempo de responder a esa mirada de desaprobación ya que Haida hablo interrumpiendo sus palabras

-Bien encontraron la enfermería-decía Haida contento acercándose Retsuko quien le dio las vendas y le informaba el lugar donde se encontraba la enfermería

-Ookami me pidió que te diera esto-decía Retsuko entregándole una bolsa con alunas cosas que Ookami había rescatado del hielo-.

-Gracias Retsko- decía Haida con tono alegre recibiendo la bolsa-.

Fenneko solo miraba fijamente y con enojo a Tsunoda, una mirada acusatoria que decía más que diez mil millones palabras

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Haida preocupado al ver como Fenneko miraba a Tsunoda-.

-Si-respondió cortante-todo bien-decía Fenneko mientras se alejaba lentamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Tsunoda quien estaba visiblemente asustada-.

-Ella es su amiga…-pensó la peli naranja-¿o su novia?-se preguntó Tsunoda tratando de entender qué relación tenían ya que recordó que Fenneko le propino un golpe muy fuerte a la puerta pensando que era Haida el que estaba en el baño, esa seguridad y esa forma de reaccionar, tal vez…-

Hasta aquí el capítulo MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer :D


End file.
